


moonlight

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, But not really gore omg i should shut up lol, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Much Detailed Gore, Romance, Slow Dancing, This is just romantically wickedly sweet idk, Vampire Couple killing people, Wicked romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka go on their typical vampire date surrounded by the soft cries of their victims, blood, and dancing under the moonlight.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitera_Matar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/gifts), [LazarusII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/gifts).



> henloooo \o/  
> first time making this kind of fic and honestly, i loved it :D This idea has been in my mind for a while now, and I'm just relieved that I got to write this down.
> 
> And yes, i give this fic to my squeeshy fam Laz and Kit, who had been with me, influenced, encouraged, helped me through stuff so thank you ! I hope you enjoy this ;A; and yes, partly Kit's birthday gift- sorry, it's like advanced because you know me. Also gore part is because of Laz XD These two people are rubbing off of me \o/
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this hehe 
> 
> thank you to [Vynush](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7928031/) for beta-ing my fic! I'm eternally grateful by your patience and help! 
> 
> other mistakes are on me for I added some they didn't get to check :3c
> 
> thank you also to Hades, she helped me looked through it at first, and then i decided to make it more gorey hahaha
> 
> song: Moonlight by Ariana Grande

The first time they went out on a date was way back in the 1840s. Iruka remembered it like it was just yesterday. It was him and Kakashi, content and in love, and had just finished killing off Iruka’s first prey. 

Iruka was well aware Kakashi was someone not human, someone everyone feared, but for Iruka, Kakashi was like a prince that had swooned him away with his cheesy lines and gorgeous fangs. 

Being alone since he was ten, Iruka didn’t really have anyone until Kakashi came around the old town of the Moon. Kakashi was like royalty, looking all handsome with his finely sewn clothes, expensive jewelries on his body, and that mysterious aura around him as the pale man moved into the abandoned mansion near Iruka's tiny home. 

Of course, Kakashi became the talk of the town for almost a month. Girls from different houses started to wander near his street in order to catch a glimpse of the mysterious handsome man residing in the creepy used mansion. However, Iruka paid no mind to all of the commotions and gossip, even though he himself found the man attractive. 

A month later, Iruka was walking along the dark road towards his home after a long day of harvesting fruits and vegetables for the town. He was holding an oil lamp that barely gave him sight, but Iruka had already memorized the road by heart. Suddenly, in the middle of his walking, he suddenly heard a loud, scary growl coming from the sides where a small forest was located. 

He brushed it off, but then it growled again, and the next thing Iruka knew was that he’s up in the sky, being carried from one roof to another, and his oil lamp still in his hand gave him a perfect bright view of Kakashi Hatake’s pale face, red eyes, and two fangs protruding outside of his lips. 

“Wha-”

“Quiet! We need to escape first.”

_'Cause I never knew, I never knew_

_You could hold moonlight in your hands_

Ever since that eventful meeting, Iruka couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Kakashi. He started to see more and more of the non-human, sometimes bringing him flowers by his doorway, or handing him some fresh produce from the farm Iruka worked at. And in time, they had found themselves tangled in Kakashi’s bedsheets- the room dimly lit by aromatic candles.

Iruka loved his home really, but he was alone and he somehow realized that he needed some excitement- someone to change his everyday life routine. 

And then Kakashi happened and asked Iruka for his hand. Of course, after a year of being together - and watching as Kakashi exposed his monster self to him - Iruka let Kakashi bite onto his neck, gasping as he drinks Kakashi’s blood in return until Iruka’s eyes glowed red under the darkening blue sky with their bloody lips meshed together. 

Iruka had many losses and gains, but this- being one with Kakashi, holding his hand as they jumped from one town to another, was definitely something he wouldn’t let go of. 

After a hundred years of being together, Iruka found his dead heart beating wildly in excitement and happiness as Kakashi asked him out for a date. And by date, he meant looking for a kill. It had been a while since they did a decent kill and drunk human blood, they either just bought anonymously from a blood bank or drank animal blood - which Iruka hated a lot because of its sharp scent. 

But tonight, Kakashi promised Iruka something romantic and the brunet was ecstatic. 

Iruka was dressed gracefully. He wore a loose white long sleeve shirt that fits at his waist that showed off his curves, his hair braided beautifully at the side tied by a diamond hair tie, straight pants that hugged his legs, and shoes that looked brand new. 

Kakashi was beside him, looking as extravagant as Iruka, dressed in a simple black suit with his inner shirt unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves pushed up, showing everyone his toned, pale arms. 

Iruka honestly wanted to take a bite of Kakashi right there and then, take him to a private area and just fool around with him leaving bite marks- but that could wait. Iruka could have Kakashi for dessert. 

Once they arrived at the drive-in theater, Iruka couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed that there were only five cars parked, but they guessed it was okay. Less mess and commotion. Plus, they already killed the ticket seller at the entrance, so he still counts as a meal. 

“Are you ready my love?” Kakashi asked, his red eyes glowing under the darkness and Iruka answered with a nod. He was busy watching the big screen in fascination, suddenly remembering that it’s Halloween tomorrow, hence the classic horror movie playing. 

Kakashi squeezed his hand, finally catching Iruka’s full attention. Kakashi smiled down at him once their eyes met, and Iruka smiled back, his fangs showing. 

“Whenever you are, darling.”

  
  


_ The sun is setting _

_ And you're right here by my side _

_ And the movie's playing _

_ But we won't be watching tonight _

_  
  
_

The time was ten in the evening, and the only light source they had was from the dim movie and the moonlight above them. Iruka and Kakashi separated only moments ago, and Iruka 

found himself knocking on the first car nearby.

Unlike Kakashi, Iruka has the courtesy to knock first because it’d be so rude to just yank their door open while they all scream in panic. Iruka remembered one time where he forgot how strong he was and accidentally broke the door off their neighbor’s home, surprising the humans and all Iruka could do was to stand in panic, holding the heavy mahogany door- screaming and calling him names until Kakashi came in and well...

Iruka shrugged, sometimes their screams hurt his ears so he always loved to hunt in silence.

Iruka knocked on the glass window and the couple inside glanced back at him, confusion written on their face as the man rolled the car window down.

“What?” The human asked rudely, clearly not liking how his date was being interrupted. 

Iruka only smiled as he reached inside the window and snapped the man’s neck. The woman beside him screamed in terror, her voice screeching high, only to be drowned out as the girl in the movie playing synced along. Seconds later, thick red liquid stained the car's windshield as the bodies lay lifeless.

The brunet closed his eyes in bliss, sinking his sharp fangs in the woman’s wrist as he drank everything he could- draining her until her cheeks were sunken in. After he was done, Iruka heard Kakashi’s heavy grunts and his eyes landed on the pile of bodies in the center- the poor humans bathing in their own blood, with their eyes rolled back and mouths hanging wide open. 

Of course, Kakashi’s outburst didn’t go unnoticed by the other patrons, and Iruka, all in his pristine outfit, sprinted quickly to the other car and killed the four humans with ease- the men inside screaming loudly, only to be muted immediately as Iruka snapped their necks, and even tore off one of their limbs- not minding one bit if some blood managed to stain his white top.

Iruka left them alone when he heard an engine roaring and wheels screeching the ground. He looked up and saw a vehicle exiting rapidly, but before they could run off, Kakashi was on their roof, breaking away the thin metal open and slipping inside. Seconds later, the screams had faded and the car’s inside was all red. 

Iruka sighed as his husband threw the bodies in the middle, piling them up near the still playing movie. 

Kakashi was really so dramatic and romantic at the same time because once all of their prey - a total of nine people - were in the middle, Kakashi grabbed him by the waist and started to sway him from left to right.

  
  


_Puts his lips on my neck  
_  
_Makes me want to give him my body_  
_  
I be fallin' for you, baby_  
_  
And I just can't stop_

“You drank already,” Kakashi pouted, their bodies swaying under the moonlight with only the horrifying sound effects from the movie as their music. 

“I was hungry, I’m sorry,” Iruka apologized as he wrapped his red-stained arms around Kakashi's neck, smearing blood all over his pale skin. Iruka liked the complete contrast of it against Kakashi’s skin. "I couldn't help myself…" Iruka stood on his toes and dropped a kiss on Kakashi's lips.

“Well, you still look beautiful though.”

Iruka laughed out loud, throwing his head back as Kakashi twirled him before putting his hand back on his waist. 

“So are we going to eat, or dance?” 

“Let’s dance first, I mean, we’re still on a date aren’t we?” Kakashi said, kicking away a hand as they moved around the pile of bodies, not minding the pool of blood under their shoes or the soft pained moans their victims kept releasing as they stepped on their limbs and heads. 

“You’re so bossy, Kakashi…” Iruka whispered against Kakashi's lips before he was dipped back, Kakashi's fangs gently ghosting above the bite mark he had left on Iruka's neck a hundred years ago.

"How so?" Kakashi whispered back and pulled Iruka up, their chest colliding softly after. 

“You make me dance in front of our meal,” Iruka chuckled as Kakashi dropped a kiss on his lips once more, “I mean, I don’t mind and it’s actually-”

“Romantic? I know I am,”

Iruka shook his head and Kakashi finally drew back from him, kneeling down to grab onto one of their prey’s hands, “Let me serve you, I don’t want you kneeling down and dirtying your dress.”

“How sweet,” Iruka said with his hands clasped below his chin and watched with dazed eyes as Kakashi ripped the human’s arm off- the scream deafening but Iruka ignored it. Kakashi stood up straight and offered the tore limb towards Iruka’s face. 

“Let’s feast, love?”

_ Sweet like candy _

_ But he's such a man _

_ He knows just what it does _

_ When he's holding me tight _

  
  


And as the moon continued to be their spotlight, Iruka and Kakashi danced away silently that night, full and content with just each other’s presence. Iruka’s head was on Kakashi’s chest, while his stained arms were wrapped around Kakashi’s waist, holding him tight, not feeling afraid of the world. 

It was a chilly night, and even though Kakashi didn’t emit body warmth, Iruka still felt secure and comfortable. 

Iruka always loved moments like this, the two of them outside, not hiding or running away, and of course, their hunger filled.

Iruka wouldn’t ask for anything more. \

And so they danced and danced- the bodies of their victims created some sort of stage for them, the dead watching their romantic moment as the bloody couple basked in each other’s eyes. Looking so in love even after a hundred years of being together. 

_ 'Cause I never knew, I never knew _

_ You could hold moonlight in your hands _

_ 'Til the night I held you _

_ You are my moonlight _

_ Moonlight _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3  
> also, again, i apologize for any grammar errors XD
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169
> 
> _be brave and take care! uwu_


End file.
